


虎兔：炒饭

by KnightNO4time



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 虎彻的炒饭总是样式不变。他并不是想成为自己搭档的厨师，或者看护者。只是作为朋友，希望给这个失去双亲的年轻人一份家的味道。
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 3





	虎兔：炒饭

虎彻的炒饭总是样式不变，打上鸡蛋的翻炒另米粒发出漂亮的金色。虾仁是他必不可少的材料，还不能忘记洒上青豆颗粒，让红色和绿色一齐点缀。  
这成为虎彻搬出来自己住后最常见的饮食，他可以每周朝上四五次，就连工作之余他都愿意挤出来时间亲自下厨。他也为自己吃不腻而感到惊奇，不过…也许早就吃腻了，只是这会令他响起自己的家。  
虎彻给巴纳比做过炒饭，不管是对方心情好的时候，还是对方心情差的时候。  
他并不是想成为自己搭档的厨师，或者看护者。只是作为朋友，希望给这个失去双亲的年轻人一份家的味道。  
即使巴纳比会叹口气说，“你又在多管闲事，”可还是会把盘子吃的干干净净。  
每每看到这幕，虎彻都会用手指揉揉鼻子下面，送到嘴边的饮料罐也遮挡不住他满足的笑容。  
“我做的就是好吃吧！”看着精神吃饭的巴纳比，他总是会得意的自夸，“Bunny，还有很多哦！”  
“都说了不要这样叫我，不是Bunny，是巴纳比！”似乎不担心被噎到，巴纳比会很快嚼完吞下，立刻回嘴。  
虎彻在不在乎呢，他抬手拿下来对方嘴边粘着的饭粒，放到嘴里一脸无所谓的吃下。瞥到明显露出尴尬深情的金发年轻，虎彻决定不拿这个开玩笑。

巴纳比决定给虎彻做炒饭，也不知道是什么时候的决定。等他在虎彻性命攸关之际倾诉出来时，其实已经练习了许多次。  
巴纳比总是做不出来那个味道，他不清楚为何。明明按照网上菜谱的说明分量都一样，但老是失败。  
自从一个人生活后，他也进入了厨房。不管过去自己生活多么富裕，他现在依旧对自己的做饭能力有一定的肯定。这难免令他困惑又烦恼。

“Bunny酱的炒饭啊，这还真是令人期待。”  
在一切麻烦结束后，即使英雄们还要去解决各种琐碎的犯罪，但多少有恢复到以前的步调。虎彻就这样做在了巴纳比家的餐桌前，看着厨房里青年的身影。  
听着客厅里充满精神的声音，巴纳比在对方看不到的地方挂出了一丝难得腼腆的笑容，不过很快就消失。毕竟他的那位搭档最大的有点就是有精神，所以这是真心实意的打气和期待吧？  
“请不要抱太大的希望，”以往认真不服输的巴纳比，面对这道炒饭的“正牌大厨”，还是会露出谦虚的样子。他把炒饭摆到桌子上，给彼此发了碗勺。“做不出来你的味道。”  
虎彻“哦”了一声飙了个尾音，坐正身子的时候还急不可耐的搓搓手心。他按照日本人的习惯，先上手合适说了句“我开动了”，接着用勺子把饭盛入碗中。  
“这不是看着很漂亮吗！就和亚洲餐厅广告里的一模一样，闻着也很好吃！”虎彻笑嘻嘻的夸赞，端详这勺子里虾仁上堆起的黄金饭粒。“你做饭起来倒是有木有样。”  
“我也是自己过日子的人，”巴纳比口中透露着无奈，给自己盛饭。  
“色，香，都全了。现在就剩下味道如何了。”虎彻说完就吃下饭粒，并且蹙起眉头闭上眼睛。表情夸张的细细品尝，似乎发挥全部味觉细胞加以评判。  
他的样子令巴纳比不自觉的停下手里的动作，略微紧张的顶着他。也许虎彻看到会笑着说他太过于认真，但此刻虎彻才是审判官，因此自然不会这样说巴纳比。  
“味道是很不错啦，可是非要说和我的比…似乎还是差了点什么，”虎彻嘴里夹杂着没吞干净的饭粒，声音不算清楚的给出结果。他看起来也很困爱，撇着嘴，眼角飘向别处露出苦思，“到底少了什么呢？”毕竟巴纳比有想他求教，总觉得应该给点建议。  
明明是自己的问题，可对方比自己还烦恼，这令巴纳比内心哭笑不得。他将饭粒送入口中，发觉味道和上次实验差不多。明明每次都接近了，却还是达不到想要的想过。“明明都按照说明坐了，比例也都正确…”  
“我说啊，Bunny——”  
“都说是巴纳比！”  
虎彻撇撇嘴决定无视抗议，“怎么多好啦。我是想问，你都是按照菜谱一点点来的吗？”  
“当然。”巴纳比认真的回答，嘴角露出自信的笑容，“我相信我的比例和计算绝对不会出错。”  
“这样是不行的哦，”虎彻放下勺子，靠入椅背同时，抱起双臂摇摇头。随后抬起一只眼睛，对桌子对面的搭档咧嘴一笑，“做饭这门事，其实也是需要发挥想象力，用爱和直觉去完成的！”  
“哎…？”

最后演变成，虎彻拉着巴纳比重新回去了厨房，并且要求自己一点点掩饰出来。虎彻按照自己的喜好下手，盐用手指凭直觉撒入，蔬菜也切得更碎一些。  
他用勺子试吃了两三次，最后递到了巴纳比嘴边，“现在，你来尝尝看。”  
巴纳比明显有些窘迫。即使自己这为搭档总是大大咧咧，可偶尔也有细致的时候。不过现在这种行为明显过于不加思考，巴纳比犹豫起来。  
“喂，没有这么烫，”虎彻奇怪的看着他，催促起来。  
“额…”巴纳比愣了一秒，随后下意识露出不耐烦的样子纠正对方。“我自己可以拿，”说完他取过勺子，试吃下去。  
这的确是虎彻炒饭的味道，那是一种和每次实验都不同的感觉。不是餐厅里那种高级菜色，也不是路边小摊那种随便的感觉。只是把香味和温暖在口中炸开，将好吃的味道深入味蕾。  
面对巴纳比询问为何可以这么好吃的时候，虎彻不自觉的得意起来。他握着炒菜勺的手插在腰间，另一只手不自觉的竖起食指，左右摆动。“都说料理是需要爱的！不管是做给自己，还是做给别人，还是单纯对于料理过程的热爱。”  
“爱么…？”巴纳比从喉咙里漫漫挤出来这个词。  
虎彻连连点头。“我自己做的时候，就会想起自己的家人，生活，还有对于他们爱。给你呢？你沮丧的时候希望你能精神的大口吃饭。你开心的时候，我们可以一起分享。这是对搭档你的爱！不过呢，你这次做的已经足够好了，我感觉到了你的努力！不错哦，Bunny酱，一直为了练习，你对我的爱我感觉到了！”  
面对亮出来的拇指，巴纳比嘴巴从无语的张开，变成难忍的苦恼笑容。也许这时候该脸颊发烫，但巴纳比只能叹口气，谁让对方看起来似乎有点搞笑？  
“大叔你真是做个料理也能说这么多，搭档的爱吗？别说的那么令人误会。”  
“喂！大叔我才没说什么误会的话呢，搭档之间就要相亲相爱，不要反驳人生前辈啊！”

坐回餐桌旁，面对桌子上的两盘炒饭，巴纳比不禁为如何解决而苦恼。但是虎彻说他会带走，为了不浪费。巴纳比的那一份已经凉了，不过在可以选择的情况下，他还是决定吃虎彻的那一盘。  
“怎么样！好吃吧？”虎彻用饭粒填满了嘴，拇指擦过嘴角把粘到的饭粒推进蠢缝，“我可是老手！”  
“请不要嘴里有东西的时候说话，”巴纳比严厉的纠正。  
“别那么拘谨，现在是私下，”虎彻灌了一口水冲下饭粒。他把自己的勺子再次举到巴纳比嘴边，“你也承认好吃不是吗？来，喂你一口，这是大叔我给搭档的爱吗！”  
巴纳比瞬间脸红，大脑一空完全不知道自己刚才想纠正对方的哪个行为，“都说我可以自己拿！”  
“不行，这是搭档的爱。如果你相信我是搭档的话，就好好吃。又不会少块肉，听话，”虎彻避开了巴纳比伸来的手，并如此说完以后，是不罢休的再次将勺子凑去人的嘴边。  
“好吧…如果吃完，你就别这么做了。”巴纳比不得不说这很别扭，可是他的搭档偶尔也很固执。不过巴纳比知道对方绝无恶意，虎彻的温柔他是知道的，虎彻给他作为搭档的爱也是单纯的。  
巴纳比叼住勺子，随着人挑起勺柄滑入饭粒，他往下用嘴唇将上面的食物播入口中。  
“哎？Bunny——”  
“嗯…！是巴纳比，不是Bunny！”巴纳比快速咽下那一口以后，几乎都没喝水就开口反驳，甚至还有两颗饭粒残渣黏在舌头上。  
“啊…我想说，你又沾到了。”虎彻显然没在意对方刚才反驳的那一句，而是顶着青年的嘴角，继续完成自己想说的句子。随后他前倾身子，微微从椅子上站起来，抬手抹掉对方嘴角的饭粒。  
巴纳比刚才那股反驳的劲很快就松下来，低声道了谢，继续吃自己的东西。  
今日，虎彻的那盘炒饭也被吃的很干净。而虎彻告诉巴纳比，他回家后，在晚餐时把巴纳比的那一盘炒饭也都吃干净了。

虎彻还是每周都吃炒饭，他甚至觉得也许一辈子做的最多的就是这道。自己最拿手的大概就是这一种了。  
但是后来有所不同，他偶尔吃的炒饭里，有了巴纳比做的。虽然那个年轻人难得会做这么一两次，可那独有的味道，让虎彻发现也许自己又再次吃不腻炒饭了。


End file.
